Hogwort's Phantom
by YamiKazeDragon
Summary: Hogworts music teacher just quit, who better to call then the master of music? Randomness to come and unique characters. Pairings yay!
1. Chapter 1

Erik stared dreamily in to the fading light which was the Middle Eastern sunset. The sky was brilliant gold and he wondered how such things can be so beautiful and so well you know. The warmth beating down on him his eyes fluttered in till he could no longer fight the daunting will to sleep.

Erik opened his eyes to see the sun was high in the sky he quickly panicked and rushed over to his horse which was hitched up to a near by tree. He mounted it and set off on a long dusty road to a small village, you must also note that this is no ordinary village…

The horse stopped as Erik pulled on the reins and dismounted, then hitching up the mare he entered a small shop. The walls where stacked with odd concoctions who knows what, and many other odd things which you just don't normally find on a day to day bases. Odd scents filled the air as Erik came to an old man at the counter. His dark skin barely clung to the old bones but his eyes where alive.

"Erik, my boy", he laugh dark eyes dancing," What brings you here?" Erik came closer and pulled out a letter.

"I found my lazy ass a job finally!" He laughed as the old man read the paper.

"Oh, as a school music teacher, I can't really imagine you teaching, no offence." The old man laughed.

"None taken" Erik sighed, "But not just any school the prestigious Hogworts!" Erik smiled.

"Oh well…never heard of it.", Erik sighed (cue the sweat drop) and shook his head." I'm guessing you need a taxi?"

"I would appreciate that thank you." The old man pointed to the back of the store.

"Free of charge; just get out of my shop. You scare away customers; they think you're a death eater or something hah." The old man laughed and then in a serious tone, "Be careful out there and don't lose control, good bye my friend." Erik smiled and lifted the curtain exiting the hut. He entered what seemed a different world. Colorful people flooded the streets and many strange animals in cages dot an odd array of shops. Erik approached a large building titled: Air port/Taxi. Erik entered the building receiving uneasy stares for his dark appearance. The approached the counter and a small blonde woman with sharp eyes spoke to him.

"May I help you", she asked not looking up from her paper work.

"I need a ride to London". He showed her his pass from Hogworts. She took it the passing it back to him she pointed to a doorway saying:

"You best be hurrying or you'll miss it." Erik took off towards the door then running back for his bag. He barely made the flight and took his seat on the large dragons back. People looked at him for most of the ride, but Erik pretended he didn't notice.


	2. Chapter 2

(I don't own Harry Potter or the Phantom of the Opera, and also this isn't really going off any book. I'm making it up as I go so yeah….."

Erik disembarked the dragon onto a platform and proceeded to clime his way down the stair case. He re claimed his few articles of luggage at the pick up area and walked off into the noisy and crowed Diagon Alley. Shops lined the streets with building both short and tall. Erik could feel the piercing glances and he moved along like a shadow.

Erik picked up a few small things and headed off to Knockturn Alley where he fit in nicely. Relieved to have escaped the stares he headed into the shop Borgin & Burkes.

"I think a package for an Erik Ghost has been held here" Erik told the rather dead looking man at the register, "I, am here to claim it." The man looked up with a nasty glare and reached into a cabinet. He retrieved a black book and handed it to Erik. Erik in turn handed him 20 gold pieces then left.

Erik hurriedly made his way from Knockturn alley and felt an onslaught of stares as he exited Diagon alley, set for Kings Cross Railway station. He made his way to platform nine and followed the children who had the scent of magic. Then coming across the right wall, he went in…..

Children ran around, and mothers wept for there children as the boarded the Hogwarts Express train. Erik mumbled about crowds and people, as he too boarded the train.

Erik moved along the aisles till he found a empty car then after putting his things away he fell to the seat and let sleep take him….

"Here's a place", a female voice said.

"What's with the guy already there, he looks like a creep, man" A male said

"Don't be rude, Ron!" The female hissed.

"He doesn't look so bad", said another male.

"Fine!" The boy Ron said, "We'll sit here, but if something funky happens I'll give you all hell later!"

The three students all moved in the car as Erik shifted slightly and tried to remain asleep as long as possible.

"So, who do you think this guy is Hermione?" Ron asked her as she read a book.

"I heard the school is getting a new music teacher, so this might be him."

"He better bloody not be", moaned Ron, "Mum is making me take music! Plaese tell me Harry that you have music as well!"

"Yes I do, we all agreed to take it together, remember?" Harry laughed.

"We did? Oh, odd. I don't remember that at all!" Ron exclaimed hitting his forehead.

"That's why you are Ron", Hermione said not looking up from her book.

"Hey…..Woh" As Ron attempted a come back the train lurched back and forth causing objects to all off the racks hitting the sleeping Erik on the head.

"Baise, diable?" Erik cursed in French and stood up tall. The three students where shocked. Erik grumbled and looked at them. "Forgive me, I am Monsieur Ghost, the new music teacher", he rubbed his head, " I have been jumping easily lately." He sat back down. "You are?"

After some time of expiations and greetings, they heard many stories of their professor's journeys. They soon arrived at Hogwarts.

"Well, I best be off", Erik sighs and grasps his luggage and disappears…

(I do more later, I'm tired….)


	3. Chapter 3

Erik stared out into space. He sat at his new desk, gazing at the lake. He stood tall, now dressed in wizards robes, and approached a black box. Erik smiled and opened the lid. There was a pale and blank mask. He took in a deep breath and picked it up with one hand. He then removed his black mask with the other. There was a sudden bash on the window and Erik turned around sharply, a Quidditch ball and slammed into the window. Erik saw his reflection and frowned. His eyes where piercing, like a werewolf's has it stalked its prey. The black sunken holes around his eyes seemed darker from all of the recent stress. His nose still barely visible and skin stretched tight on his bones. He grimaced and placed the pale mask on his face.

"Create me as I was meant to be…" Erik whispered as the mask stretched and compressed on his face. It began shaping things, like a mold. A handsome nose slowly grew as it separated from his eyes. The black around his eyes was gone and his yellow eyes showed through. Erik ran to a small brown bag and removed a mirror from it. He laughed out loud. He, Erik, was handsome. His Chin was sharp and his nose well set. He had slight stubble on his face. He proceeded to do "the happy" dance around his office. This mask was perfect; it could not be detected by anyone! So no one would know he was wearing it! In the middle or Erik's happy dance, the first bell rung sharply. Erik composed him self and proceed to the class room.

Erik stared at his class. There where five separate groups, like islands, they where chatting loudly as they filed in the room. They had no idea he was standing there. When it seemed like a full class Erik sighed.

"Class!" he announced sharply, his voice over powering. The students jumped and turned to face him, eyes wide. "Classe bonjour" Erik smirked. "I am Professor Ghost, if you didn't know." Erik walked to a black broad on the wall, which had four lines on it. "This is a staff." He began to draw four whole notes on the board. They where, FACE. "Now most of you are taking this class on the account of the fact that the Ministry feels that one needs culture in their lives. I agree, but I know some of you are…" One student randomly piped in.

"Eh, weren't you wearing a mask last night in the Great Hall?" The others murmured in agreement. Erik stared and sighed to him self at the events which transpired at the dinner…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Erik slowly slid past the other teachers. He scanned them over as he too, examined them. He sat next to Snape, feeling more comfortable with the fact he looked slightly scary as well. Snape turned to him and nodded. After the sorting hat sang and sorted the noobs ( I like that word) Dumbledore gave his speech, He came to the point where he introduced Erik.

"Now, students, please welcome our newest music teacher. Professor Ghost. Erik stood, palms sweating and nodded to the crowd. Whispers filled the air. "He has come form France and he is extremely talented in many ways. He uses very powerful magic; he was extraordinary musical ability and a very creative side. Treat him with the up most respect." He winked at the students. More whispers. Erik looked around uneasily.

"Pleasure to be here," Erik smiled weakly; he spoke with a French accent. The students clapped…

"He is an odd one, you know?" Ron laughed as Erik sat down.

"I like him!" Hermione scorned.

"I didn't say I didn't like him, just he is odd! Ron defended himself.

"Like we have any room to talk!" Harry laughed as the food appeared. He smiled and grabbed at what ever was closest to him. Ron followed laughing. Hermione shook her head and sighed.

Erik jumped back to the present time and fidgeted.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

"Well, I don't need it now, so that's that!" He smiled wearily and folded his arms. "I have only a few rules: One. I am always right. Two, respect my questions and property, also my privacy. Do so and we will get along swimmingly." Erik walked to the board and drew his wand. His wand, he smiled at it, ancient oak from his organ, as well as werewolf fur. There was also a ring around it. The one Christine had re-given him. He touched it gently before working on the board.


	4. Chapter 4

Erik wiped the sweat from his brow; the first two periods had been awful. He did dislike teaching general music. The students here had no real love for music. But at least now he finally had his first good class, Ladies Choir. (Yes that class is tight lolz I love it). Erik walked towards his desk and sat, feet propped on the windowsill. Period 4 bell sounded the first three girls to walk in the class where very loud and laughing among one another. One was short with blonde hair. Her hair had blue streaks on the tips and sides. The other was tall with blonde and brown hair. The final very dark black hair and strange amber eyes, she was of middle height. She turned to Erik and smiled.

"Salut, Professor!" She laughed happily. Erik nodded.

"Salut" He returned, he frowned. Salut was a very informal way to address a teacher, but, she was young. (Salut, is Hi! In French, produced Sa-lu) Theses three where very early.

"So, what are your names?" Erik questioned.

"I am Veronique!" The black haired girl smiled.

"A very pretty name, child, French as well," Erik pointed out.

"I'm Serenity, I'm pretty snazzy!" The girl with blue hair laughed.

"Well, Lydia is so cooler!" The third argued.

"Pleasure to meet you three," Erik smiled again. There was something odd about this Veronique, she was so familiar, yet so strange. More girls piled into the room. Erik had moved the desks of there where rows of chairs." I am going to listen to you all sing in groups today to sort you into parts, oui?" The three girls moved to the back and where talking among each other, grinning wildly. Erik found many sweet sounding Sopranos, normal seconds here and there as well, very few good altos sadly. Erik came to the group of girls he talked to before. He gave then a high c to go down from. He played his piano sang the girls sang, loud and strong, they where very good, all of them. Something about Veronique voice stuck out though. It was different, not high and sweet like most in the room. Think of butterflies for the others girls. She was the moth, a very dark voice that rung out. The opposite of Christine… Erik graded them all and sorted them into three parts, the three girls in the alto section. This took all of the period and the bell rung. The girls all got up to leave. "Veronique?" Erik called to her. She turned around confused. "Will you stay here?" She looked at her friends in wonder and nodded.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Veronique stared at Erik, full of questions. Erik tilted his head to the side.

"Do you take voice lessons?" He asked.

"Ummm, no" She said nervously, "Never".

"Your voice sounds so professional even at its current state."

"What do you mean?"

"For being untrained, It is very good!"

"Um, thank you…" Her face was red.

"No need to feel awkward, I was simply wondering if you would be interested in vocal lessons?" Erik stood from his seat smiling, Veronique flustered again and nodded.

"I don't think I can pay…"

"No need child, for free, I really enjoy your voice, it is raw talent!" Erik clasped his hands together. Hearing her sing and made him giddy for some strange reason. The girl was now quiet and reserved, very different from the loud and bubbly girl she was with her friends. He grinned widely, displaying ivory teeth. The girl blushed a deeper shade of crimson. A voice popped in his head.

"_Oh my god, he's hot…What the hell am I thinking! He's a teacher for god's shake, but still." (sigh)_ Erik raised an eyebrow and dismissed the girl after saying goodbye. After she had left, he returned to his desk, rubbing his head.

"Did I hear her thoughts?" He pondered as he reached for the box his new mask came in.

(WARNING! SIDE EFFECTS MAY OCCUR!)

"Eh?????"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Erik wandered the lake side, his mind racing over how much he had left to do. He sat on a rock by the shore and pulled some parchment from his bags. He began to grade his general music classes' work. As he worked away, a sudden wave of water washed over him. He hissed in anger as he dried his papers (attempted to anyways). He heard the voices of boys as they drew nearer. He turned to see four boys standing in shock, the two from the train where there, as well as two of his guitar and music students. One of the boys was very tall, with dark blonde curly hair. He other boy was shorter with light blonde hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry professor!!!" Ron mumbled with a shocked expression.

"Yeah, we didn't know anyone was here!" The tall boy laughed. The other blonde ran next to him and fetched a book which had landed in the water.

"We're sorry", he apologized, rubbing the back of his head. "We are already dead for flinging this book…"

"YOU BASTURDS!" The familiar voice of Veronique sounded. She came from the forest at full speed. She halted in front of the tall boy. "Jake, where is my book." She hissed unnervingly calm, her eyes where red. Jake shook and pointed to the boy with it. "Mark, give it!" Mark laughed lightly and handed it to her. She then proceeds to smack both Mark and Jake with it. Erik stared wide eyed. More thoughts filled his mind.

_"Psycho, Psycho, pain, pain!" Where Jakes thoughts_

_"Oh, help me god!" Where Mark's._

Veronique turned to her teacher; she stopped mauling the boys and smiled.

"Class at 1:30, right?"

"Umm, oui"

Harry and Ron went to aid their fallen allies as Veronique strutted off. They helped them up and Erik laughed.

"So, do you often get beaten by women?" He chuckled evilly.

"Veronique is not one to annoy," Jake mumbled. He stood up and shook his head.

"I can see this, and it is quite amusing." Erik stood up and gathered his papers. "I'll see you four in 40 minutes for class!" Erik sang as he walked away. The boys looked at each other and raced off for class.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Serenity, Lydia, and Veronique stood in the empty choir room. Erik came back from his office and smiled at them.

"Excellent job today ladies, I am very proud." Erik chuckled. Just as he was talking the door was opened and his next class piled in. "Oh seems as though we ran over, well, till next class." He waved at the girls as they gathered their things.

"_He is an amazing teacher, I love his voice…" Veronique thought as she began to leave but ran into Jake_.

She blushed and smiled. "Hey Jacob, what's up?

"Still in recovery," He grinned and went to his seat as she left. Erik stared and twitched.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_YKD: How's it so far? If you have any student ideas or inter-action with teachers let me know! I have a lot of stupid homework (growls) Better get to it! (yay, longest shapter, go me!!!) Oh, yeah any pairing ideas? Even outragous ones! I'm bored lolz_


End file.
